COUPLE IN THE WOODS
by katmom
Summary: THIRD PLACE WINNER X 2 in Missed Connections Contest. You pulled off the dirt road into some trees. I was there watching...Thanks for the show, would like to do it again, but closer.You were HOT. Tell me where you were and let's meet up. AU Dark


**Entry in the "Missed Connections" Contest**

**I was voted into THIRD PLACE via PUBLIC VOTING**

**AND**

**Was awarded THIRD PLACE in the JUDGES CHOICE!**

**Thanks, everyone!**

******Thank you, LJ Summers and u2shay, for reading over this with your BETA eyes and NOT telling me I was nuts. Also, any mistakes are surely my own.**

**Thanks 107yearoldvirgin for the help with the music choices!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters. I surely don't.**

**Summary: **You pulled off the dirt road into some trees. I was there watching...Thanks for the show, would like to do it again, but closer. You were HOT. Tell me where you were and let's meet up.

**Actual Prompt: http: / oklahomacity . craigslist . org/mis/2376165769 . html**

**_To see other entries in the "Missed Connections" contest, please visit the C2:_  
>www(dot)fanfiction(dot)netcommunity/Missed_Connections_Contest/90518/**

~!~!~!~!~!~

COUPLE IN THE WOODS

Date: 2011-05-11, 10:23PM CDT

You pulled off the dirt road into some trees. You got out, dropped your shorts and bent her over. I was in the trees watching...Thanks for the show, would like to do it again, but closer. You were HOT. Tell me where you were and let's meet up.

Date: 2011-05-14, 11:14 AM CDT

I came back and caught your act again last night. The first girl was really into it, this one, not so much. I think she did finally like it when you covered her mouth with your hand…it smelled like it anyway. You were HOTTER this time.

Date: 2011-05-28, 1:14 AM CDT

You're getting rougher—I like it—and last night when femme de la nuit screamed…I felt it clear to my toes. I wanted it to be me that had my hands in your hair, tugging and pulling your mouth to mine. You still haven't responded to my ads but I think it's time to make my move. I've found out where you do your hunting, I've watched you there and I'm going to be there tonight.

Be ready for me…

~!~!~!~!~

The bar was full of shadows; colored lights flashed, but not bright enough to illuminate the dark corners. The music was so loud that it made the wooden dance floor tremble beneath his feet. Bodies were grinding and bumping against one another in a heated crush. His eyes were looking for something. He'd know it when he found it.

A petite blonde crashed into his side and he steadied her with hands on her shoulders. She was already so wasted that she really wasn't worth his time.

It was about the hunt, looking for that one woman who wanted it, but didn't. He liked using his considerable talents to convince her, one way or another. He silently pushed the blonde into the arms of another man swaying under the strobe lights while he continued scanning the people around him.

The air was sultry, rank with sweat, lust and beer fumes, but suddenly he felt something cool pass him by. A slight tug on his hair caused him to spin around. No one made eye contact but he felt eyes on him anyway. Moving from the edge of the dance floor he finally stood with his back to the wall. Deciding that it must have been his imagination—that pull on his hair—he gazed out over the dancers, his nerves stretched tight in anticipation of what the night might bring.

The past four weeks had been everything he had ever fantasized about. When he realized that he could just take what was offered in the way that he wanted it, it had nearly blown his mind. First it was easy. He'd be dancing with some chick, they'd be grinding the hell out of each other and she'd agree to go for a little ride.

He knew this dirt road not far from the bar; it was hidden, hard to find, trees looming over the ruts. A short drive and then a hot woman—naked and willing. The first time his chosen one had only been partly naked. He'd refined the scenario as the weeks went on. Tonight he was going to chase her.

But first he had to choose his prey. Looking to the right near the bar, he started his hunt. A moment passed and once again there was a tug on his hair, and a breath of cool air caressed his cheek.

The tendons in his neck stood out as he snapped his head around. There still wasn't anyone close enough to have touched him. Narrowing his eyes, he swept his gaze to the left. The music changed to _Maniac_ by Michael Sembello. Every man there cleared the dance floor and every woman was immediately on it. Hair was flipped, hips were swung; lust swirled through the men avidly watching those moving to the beat.

One woman in particular caught the hunter's eyes. Her body was athletic, her hair was a mass of curls that reached to the small of her back; the enigmatic smile on her face drew every man's attention. Even some of the women were watching as she danced. Her jeans were so tight they looked painted on and a black halter that barely covered what it should kept the men's attention. There was a stark contrast between her skin and the snug fabric. The hunter wasn't the only one that hoped it would slip just a little.

The DJ let _Tonight I'm Loving You_ by Enrique Iglesias override the last notes of _Maniac_ and the men swarmed the dance floor filled with primed women. Before anyone could get to the woman in the black shirt, the hunter was there, tucking his pelvis close behind her. She didn't even pause the gyrations of her hips as she raised one white arm behind her and slid her nails through his hair and along his head. Twining her fingers into his long hair she tugged and brought his head into the curve of her neck.

He was surprised at the coolness of her skin, even as he was breathing deeply of her scent. She was spicy cinnamon with a hint of black pepper. He never would have thought that those things would go together, but he found that he couldn't get enough of the aroma into his lungs.

Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer. She didn't seem to mind the evidence of his interest. In fact, she pushed back into him and he groaned. A throaty chuckle was felt, more than heard, through his chest. The song ended and a slow one began. He turned the woman in his arms and she draped hers loosely around his neck, running both hands through his hair, scraping his scalp in an almost painful caress. It gave an edge to the encounter that turned him on even more.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked near her ear to be heard over the music. The bass was turned up so high that he could feel it thrumming through both of their bodies.

"Do we really need names, handsome?" Her answer was a cool breath in his ear, then she nipped his lobe and he yanked his head away. "Don't you want to play?" Another breathy laugh had him grinding his body against hers before he realized what he was doing.

"Hell yeah, I want to play. I've got a game I'd like to try if you're willing." He pulled back trying to get a feel for what she thought of his suggestion. The lights were low and it was hard to see her clearly, but the shine of her teeth as she smiled at him gave her answer.

"I know a place…" Taking her hand, he led her willingly from the floor. He noticed that several of the men around him looked impressed that he was the one she was going with. They had wanted her, but she was leaving with him. Pride at his victory enhanced his feelings of arousal. He had won and the night was just beginning. It could only get better.

The minute they were at his truck on the dark side of the parking lot, he spun her around and pressed her against the passenger door with his body. She lifted her arms and pulled him close as their lips met. Before he could get the upper hand, she had her tongue pressed into the warm depths of his mouth. Her taste was intoxicating as she explored him deeply. He tried to wrest control back from her, but she leaned her head back and laughed up at him.

"I thought we were going somewhere to play, lover boy." Before he could say anything, she had turned and jumped into the truck. "Hurry up, you've kept me waiting long enough."

Shaking his head to clear it, he moved around the truck and got inside. The minute he had the engine running she was sitting next to him on the bench seat and had her hand on his thigh. She squeezed firmly as she urged him to drive on.

Ten minutes later he pulled onto the grassy verge and into the trees. The forest loomed over the trail creating a bower of greenery. Before he could even get the truck turned off and the keys out of the ignition the girl was out and slamming the door.

He heard her call, "Are you coming or what?"

Swearing under his breath and wondering when he had totally lost control of the situation he threw his own door open and met her at the back of the truck. The tailgate was already down and she was sitting there, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Thought you'd never get here…" Before he could make a sound, she had parted her knees and pulled him close, her hands once again in his hair as she hooked her leg around his waist.

All thoughts of taking control left his mind when she began kissing him again. Her breasts were pressed into his chest and his cock was pressed into the apex of her thighs. The taste of pepper and cinnamon nearly overwhelmed him and he was panting in moments.

Leaning back a little to catch his breath, he found that he was locked between her knees. Panic caused his heart to accelerate. It was one thing for him to hold the women tightly, his hand wound in their hair as they begged for release. But this was different.

"I hear your heart pounding, lover. I smell you and it's good, very good." Her breath washed over his face and he felt excitement twine with fear in his chest.

Suddenly he was free and she was standing on top of the cab of his truck. He shook his head wondering how she had gotten away from him and up there.

"Did you know that I've been watching you? I've seen you bring a lot of girls here over the past month." He was shocked, knowing that she had been watching. A portion of his mind and body thought it was hot too.

Another blink of his eyes and she was behind him, whispering in his ear, "You made me so hot, the way you commanded them, played with them, used them…"

He spun around but she was gone again and he felt fear overcome the excitement. The darkness that had seemed so welcoming when he played his games was now full of danger. His heart pounded a tattoo that nearly drove it from his chest as his breath came fast. The harsh sound filled his ears and he tried to calm himself so that he could hear her.

Panic swamped him and he rushed to the door of the truck when he saw her standing on the hood, his keys jangling loudly from her fingers. "I think you'll need these to go anywhere." He slapped at his pocket, confirming that the keys were gone. How did she get them?

"What do you want from me?" He tried to make his voice sound firm but it came out a little thin. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "What kind of game are you playing?"

In a blink she was standing right beside him. "Games, that's what it's been about for the last month, hasn't it? You've been hunting and playing games for weeks."

He whipped his head around when her voice came from his other side. "I've seen you working towards a particular scenario, haven't I?"

Cool arms slipped around his waist from behind and his first instinct was to move. She held him still no matter how hard he jerked his body around. His heart pounded harder. That surprised him; he didn't think it _could_ go faster.

"What game did you have in mind for me tonight? Were you going to make me strip off all my clothes, tie my arms behind my back and lean me over the tailgate with my legs spread wide? Wait, that was last week's playtime." Rising up on tiptoe, she breathed into his ear, "I bet you were going to make me run, weren't you? You wanted to chase me. I've seen the predator coming out in you."

Suddenly he was free and her voice was coming from inside the edge of the woods. "You've been getting rougher with the ladies and I think you're ready to go that last mile. Were you planning on hurting someone tonight? Is that what you really want to do?"

He closed his eyes as his fantasies rolled through his mind. How did she know what he wanted? How could she have figured it out from his last encounters?

Because she was right. He wanted to chase his prey, he wanted to take them down and hold them to the ground as they twisted and tried to get away. He wanted to have complete control over them, to make them fulfill his darkest wishes.

"I smell how aroused you are. I know what you want. Are you willing to give up everything to have it? I can give you an eternity to play, to pounce, to take…" Her words intrigued him.

"Everything I want? I want a lot…I want it _all_." His words were stronger than before, his curiosity filtering out the fear to some small extent.

Musical laughter filled the glade. "Oh yes, you can have it all…but there is a price. Are you willing to pay it to be the predator of your dreams? The lover able to fill your darkest desires?" A whisper of air across his ear made the hairs at the base of his skull stand up and he spun to find her close, very close.

"I really can make your dreams come true." Before he could say anything she was kissing him. Her taste, the feel of her hands as they explored him, her scent filling his lungs pushed the fear away and he was harder than he had ever been. All thought left him; all that was left was lust and heated blood and cold lips on his chest. His shirt was gone and his jeans were ripped from his body.

A portion of his brain told him that this woman was something else, something not human. His body told him that it didn't care; all that mattered was the urge to find his release. Her body, now naked before him, was perfectly pale and exquisitely formed. She led his hands to the soft curls below her navel. The curls were the only thing soft about her.

She pulled him down with her to his knees and then leaned back onto the soft moss beside the truck. As he covered her body with his own, she guided him inside. The coolness was a shock but her tongue in his mouth set a rhythm that his body quickly followed. One of her hands was in his hair and one on his ass, pulling him closer. He felt feral as they coupled, like she was touching the most primitive part of him.

The moon, which had been hidden behind clouds for the entire evening, was suddenly there. It was full and he could finally see into her face. The colors surrounding them were washed out, but her eyes were full of light…like they were lit from within. They were red, a deep crimson that matched her hair.

Before he could react to what he was seeing, her sheath was milking his length and even terror couldn't keep him from following her into the most amazing orgasm that he'd ever experienced.

Once he could open his eyes again, those red eyes had him mesmerized even as her arms held him captive. "It's time to choose. Do you want to be the ultimate predator for eternity or do you want to die tonight?" She licked the sweat from his throat and up to his ear. "It's one or the other. I think you'd make a very suitable playmate for me. Otherwise you'll make me a meal. The choice is yours and it _will be_ one or the other."

Too many thoughts were rushing through his mind as shock hindered his decision making synapses. She allowed him to roll away from her cool body. He leaped to his feet while she gracefully followed. She shook her long, red curls out and they fell in a riot down her back.

"You want to be a hunter. I can teach you how to hunt prey that tries to fight back—human prey." She spoke so calmly, so matter-of-factly. He had seen her speed, felt her strength; he had to believe her words. On some level the belief thrilled him and he knew his choice was made.

A slow nod of his head gave her his answer and her laugh filled his ears. "Let's celebrate, shall we?" Her hand was on his cock and he was shocked at how quickly he rose to the occasion. This time he was on his back and she was straddling him as he filled her.

"What's your name, lover?" she asked as she slowed the rocking of her hips.

It took him a moment to focus enough to respond to her, "James..." That's all he could get out before she picked up the pace again.

As he peaked she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm Victoria. Welcome to my world, James." Her lips followed his neck down to the juncture with his shoulder.

She bit him deeply and his scream echoed around the glade as his body arched beneath her. She found her own release was very sweet.

~!~!~!~!~!~

**A/N…Would love to hear what you think of this. WHEN did you figure out it was James and Victoria?**

**I consider this to be complete and won't be continuing it.**

**LJ Summers, u2shay and wuogkat all have said that I've come to the DARK SIDE, they've rewarded me with cookies and a lovely black cloak…and I have to admit that it was fun, but I probably won't be blowing up La Push or killing off Edward any time soon.**


End file.
